


The twins who lived

by musicalninja123



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalninja123/pseuds/musicalninja123
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin. Find out here
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro

Hi, my name is Vanessa Potter. But you probably have heard of Me. I am the twin sister of the famous Harry Potter. Everyone forgets about me. I was there that night too. I even have a scar as well. Mine is not on my forehead, but my neck. Voldemort chose to come after us because he had two chances to kill his enemy, but as you know, it failed and we “killed him.” Well to understand my story we need to go back to before we knew we were magical. Since I will be summarizing the main years, this will skip over some events. You all know about the cupboard under the stairs with Harry in it, but no one really remembers I was there too. Instead of being ignored like Harry, I was brought up as a proper girl as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon say. They sent me to boarding school after boarding school. I was almost never home. However, at least they acknowledged me as part of the family. Even though they never acknowledge our birthday, all of the dinners with important people I was allowed to come to, but not Harry. However, if I did anything out of the ordinary I would be punished, not ignored, but physically punished. Back then I did not know what was happening, but I would get punished for things so often, I had to cry myself to sleep most nights. Once I turned ten, I was allowed to meet Dudley's friends, and some of them took immediate notice of me and I hated it. They would look at me and I could not stand it. A week before me and Harry’s birthday, a couple of notes got delivered to us. Uncle Vernon told me and Harry to give them to him, and I did, not wanting to get punished, but Harry did not and Uncle Vernon got mad. Everyday there ended up being more and more letters for us and we never read one of them. Eventually there was a swarm of letters and Uncle Vernon sent us far away.


	2. Year 1

Year One

On our Birthday, me and Harry were awoken by a banging in the door. I ran to the corner, trying to hide myself. The door broke down and a giant man stepped inside. He was huge and looked down at Dudley, told him he was Harry, and than noticed he was not Harry. Harry than stepped out from the side of the wall, and the giant said “hi, but I remember another one of you, where is you sister?” I stepped out and said “That’s me.” He then proceeded to give us a cake and explain about us being magical. Soon he explained how our parents actually died and how we got our scars. The man said his name was Hagrid. He then proceeded to curse Dudley which Harry thought was hilarious, and I could not deny it was pretty funny. We then went to london. Now, you all know this part. We got our school supplies, hagrid bought Harry and owl and me a grey cat, I named Moonlight. We got to platform 9 3⁄4 with help from the weasleys. Apparently they recognized us because Ron, the youngest, came to sit with us. We showed him our scars, and he was impressed, once Harry bought the whole lot of the trolley, I decided to take a walk. I ran into this girl who seemed a little stuck up, but nevertheless nice. I sat and talked with her. Her name was Hermione. She taught me a couple of simple spells and was impressed when I could do them first try. This boy then came running in, saying he lost a toad and we offered to help. Me and Hermione went into the place with my brother, while Ron seemed to be doing a spell. Hermione showed him up, and then noticed my brother. She fixed his glasses, then realized who he was. She said “Your Harry Potter! But where is your sister? I figured she would be with you” I replied with “right here Hermione” Hermione turned around fast and smiled. Then we left to finish our quest to find Neville’s toad. We did not end up finding it. We walked out of the Train and I saw Hagrid standing there. Me and Hermione shared a boat riding to the school. Once we walked in, this boy named Draco Malfoy came up to my brother talking about the importance of blood purity. I looked at his face and he said “Is this your sister Potter! I can’t believe it, she shares only two things with you. A scar and no parents” That was it. I was about to petrify him when this woman in a green dress came out. She explained the sorting and the houses and we were so excited I forgot all about Malfoy. I was sorted into Gryffindor, however the hat did debate putting me in ravenclaw. I went to sit with Hermione who was also sorted into Gryffindor. Today it was Halloween, Me and Hermione went to charms where we learned to levitate things. We were the only two to get it during this class, so we got 10 points! Ron struggled hard. After Charms we had transfiguration, which we ended up transforming a match into a needle perfectly. Professor McGonigal seems to have taken a liking towards us. After that we got a couple of hours off until dinner, and me and Hermione overheard Ron and Harry making fun of us, and we went into the bathroom. I don’t know how long we were in there, but suddenly someone burst in. When we looked up we saw a giant troll. We both screamed, and Harry and Ron came in. They were scared, but there was nothing me and Hermione could do since our wands weren’t with us. Harry and Ron managed to take out the troll somehow and saved us. The teachers came running in and saw what had happened. They took away a point from both of us, since we lied about trying to take on the troll, but gave Harry and Ron 5 points each. After that we became good friends. We started figuring out what was under fluffy after we saw he had a trapdoor under him. Hagrid let it slip that Nickolas Flamel was involved, and we spent as much time as we could researching. We were in the final potions class before break, and Draco gave us a look. He really hates us, and the feeling is mutual. We hated him, and he started being the school bully. Over break I got a sweater from Ron’s mom, a bunch of sweets, a quill from Ron, a book from Hermione, a new dress from Harry, and an invisibility Cloak from someone. Once the break was over, and Hermione came back, we remembered where we knew Flamel from. He was the creator of the sorcerers stone. We ended going down the trap door. Ron could not relax in the devil's snare, so I had to help him out with a spell. Ron beat the chess game, sacrificing himself in the process. We continued with a potion, and I was scared. I am pretty good at potions, so that was not the problem. The problem was that the potion would only let one of us go on. I told my brother to go because I knew he would be able to do it. I then left with Hermione. We went to the headmasters office and told Professor Dumbledore what was happening, and he handled the problem. That was year one for us. Pretty eventful, but not nearly as terrible as year two when I would get sucked into the chamber of secrets.


	3. Year 2

Year Two

Year two, a pretty bad year. The only good thing that happened was me becoming friends with Ginny Wesealy. We got on the train together and met Hermione there. When we noticed the boys weren’t there we kinda panicked, but we determined they sat by themselves. Once we got to the school Harry and Ron were still nowhere to be seen. Apparently they came in a car. Ron ended up getting a Howler the next day. Me, Ginny, and Hermione went upstairs. I talked to Ginny about how school will go, and she went to write in a diary she had. She came back to me a minute later telling me to take a look at it. I did not see anything wrong until I wrote in it and it replied. This was amazing and me and Ginny kept this our secret and would write each night to Tom. Soon we started waking up in weird places, not remembering what happened. Sometimes we would wake up together, sometimes we would wake up in random places apart. We decided it was best to get rid of the book. We threw it in the toilet. But soon I saw Harry writing in it. I told Ginny and we got it back. We started waking in random places again. We started to get worried, since the attacks were happening, we did not know, but we suspected that we were behind them. Near the end of the year, many people were attacked, the last being Hermione. Me and Ginny were terrified. Than I remember Ginny waking me up and grabbing ink with me. We then walked down the bathroom, I tried to stop myself, but I could not. Something was pulling me. Ginny said something in hisses, and we went down. We met Tom there. He seemed interested in us, and we enjoyed it. Than he had Ginny pour ink into the book, and she fell to the ground lifeless. I tried my hardest not to when he told me to, but I could not. I poured the ink and fell to the ground. I don’t remember much after that. The next thing I know, me and Ginny pop up and Harry is sitting helping us leave. We leave and the school applauds for Harry. I am happy he saved me. Once everyone was unpetrified I explained to Hermione what had happened. The last day before we went home, Professor Dumbledore called me to his office. He sat me down and explained to me that I am a target for anyone who wants to get to Harry. He suggested that I go to Beauxbatons instead, and I agreed. He then made a note for my transfer, and told me to get a parent or guardian signature. We left for home that very day.


	4. Year 3

Year three  
During the summer I got Aunt Petunia to sign the transfer form by telling her that this school was more prim and proper. I was not exactly lying, but I still had to get her to sign. The first day of break I told Harry the news, and he was sad, but by the end he got over it. Harry left after cursing Marge, but I knew I should go with him. We went to diagonal alley and I told Ron, Hermione, and Ginny the news. They were all sad, but they understood. I took a flying carriage to the school, and loved it all. The school was a castle just like Hogwarts, but better. It was huge. I made some new friends there, and learned how to speak French. This was an amazing year. I made friends with two girls named Louis and Rose. We were the trio everyone wanted to be. We were amazing in our classes too. Professor Fournier, the teacher of charms, always had us teaching other students how to perform the charm we were learning. Professor Rousseau, the teacher of potions, also liked us, but was a bit more strict than Professor Fournier. I had such a good time that year. I made a bunch of new friends and apparently started getting a French Accent. I still don’t hear it, but everyone says I do. After winter break, people started talking about what would happen next year. I did not understand, but I love a secret. Some boy named Darell Martin asked me to the annual end of year ball, and I said yes. It was nice. At the end of the night we sat and talked for hours. A week before the year we learned an entrance dance. I had no idea why. I asked Rose if that happened every year, and she said it did not so I don’t know why we did this year. It was pretty amazing. We learned how to make butterflies come from our palms, and how to be graceful. On the ride back, I ran into someone who I had seen around, but never spoke to. Her name was Fleur Delacour. She was beautiful, and was in charge of making sure the younger kids behaved. Me and Louis asked if we could help, and she said yes. After everyone was settled we talked for a bit, and I learned a lot about her. She is a quarter vela, and she was going into her final year next year. I could not wait to see her again. She was so interesting, and it was fascinating to talk to her.


	5. Year 4

Year Four

There is only one word to describe this year. Crazy. During the summer Harry explained to me that we have a godfather who was wrongfully accused and was in prison, and that the Dursley’s were terrified of him. This allowed us to have a good summer. Ron invited Harry and I to join him and his family at the Quidditch World Cup. Of course I went. I did not care much for quidditch, but I wanted to see my friends. We stayed at the burrow for a couple of days and I caught up with Ginny. We talked for hours the first night. Hermione was there as well, and she told us about her crazy year. At about midnight we fell asleep, tired for the day ahead. We still had another day until the quidditch World Cup, so today was spent having fun with the Weasleys. Everyone was intrigued by my new French Accent, but I did not mind. I told them all about my school, and we had a lot of fun. We went to bed early that night. In the early morning, Mrs. Wesealy woke us up and told us to get ready and pack a bag. We did and soon we were off to the World Cup. We had to walk about an hour to get to the portkey, so me, Ginny, and Hermione talked some more. This time Harry and Ron joined it. We all talked about our year. They all were curious about my new friends, so I told them about Louis and Rose. I briefly mentioned Darell, but not much since we never got together. We finally reached the spot and Mr. Weasley introduced us to the Diggory’s. There was an older man, and a boy about 2 years older than me. I did not pay to much attention to them as well all touched the portkey. Only me, Mr. Wesleay, Mr. Diggory, and the boy were standing when we landed. I guessed the others had never used a portkey before. I helped Hermione and Ginny up, and we walked together to the tent. The Diggory boy smiled at me as he passed our tent, and I could not help but smile back. Once we were inside I asked Mr. Wesleay who the boy was. He told me he was Cedric Diggory and in his 6th year at Hogwarts. I saw my friend Louis a couple of tents away and I left to say hi. We talked for a while and I introduced Louis to Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione. She seemed really interested in Ron and even though I know she hates quidditch let him talk to her about the players for about an hour. Soon it was time to head up to the box. We walked for a while. Soon we heard chit chat fro down below and I looked down and saw Draco Malfoy standing there yelling up to my brother. Harry of course could not just stand by, so he replied with some snotty comment. I ignored their exchange and left for the box. Since we had too many people I had to sit in the second row, but I did not mind as I don’t like quidditch. When the velas came out I was surprised at what my brother did, he started to stand up. I had to pull him back down. I don’t know what happened, but me amd Hermione giggled a bit. After the World Cup, we went back to our tent. Me and Ginny were sleeping in bunk beds while Hermione got her own. I fell asleep very quickly, but soon I was woken up. I felt someone grab me and Ginny explained. “Death Eaters are attacking, come on we got to go” I followed her and her brothers into the forest. Originally Harry, Ron, and Hermione were with us, but they were not anymore. Soon Bill came and found us and brought us back to the tent. I noticed the trio was not there ether. I looked at Ginny and we both went up to Bill and asked him. He told us that they will be here soon. They did not come for about another 15 minutes, and than the trio and Mr. Wesleay all came in. They explained what was going to happen and we went to bed. I did not sleep at all, and before I knew it, Bill was coming in to wake us up. We packed up the tent and took the next portkey to the burrow. Me, Hermione, and Ginny all went upstairs to try and sleep, but I needed to know. I asked Hermione what happened and she told me and Ginny all about the dark mark, the house elf, Harry’s wand, and the attack. I was shocked I did not know all of this already. The rest of the trip was ok, me and Hermione talked Ginny into seeing other boys, and not focusing on Harry all the time, so that was nice. At the end of the weeks, the Wesleys dropped me off at the pick up point for Beauxbatons and rode the carriage to the school. Once we got there we had the feast like always, and then Madam Maxen came in and talked to us about the year. She told us that on Halloween we would be going to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. (She explained what it was, but I know you all want to get to the good part). Me, Rose, and Louis went to Bed, but before we went to bed Rose asked, “Hey Vanessa, I know you went to Hogwarts, so I am wondering what it is like?” I replied, “Well it is a castle, but it is not as cool as ours. Also, there are some really nice people there!” After that we all went to bed. We were all really excited. Eventually Halloween came and we all got into the Carriage. We rode to Hogwarts. Once we arrived I saw everyone there standing in the hall waiting for us.

I was extremely scared, but also pretty excited to go back to Hogwarts. Me and the rest of the school that had come were lining up for the entrance dance we learned last year. The Durmstramg students were also there, waiting. Soon the doors opened and we danced in. I perfectly made the butterflies like everyone else, and sat at the ravenclaw table like we were supposed to. Then the durmstrang kids came. They did a fire performance that was kinda impressive, but not at all graceful. Everyone cheered. Professor Dumbledore announced That you would put your name in a cup to sign up. Me and the rest of the students all seemed to enjoy hanging out In the great hall watching people put their names in. The first day went, and everyone from Bubaxon who was of age out there names in. The next day everyone from durmstrang did. Throughout this different Hogwarts students out their names in, and people cheered. On the final day I watched as Cedric put his name in. He was surrounded by people and so was I, but I could see him smile at me, so I smiled back. Louis thought we had something, but Rose figured it was just being polite. I don’t know if we had something or not, but I do know he is hot. The next day the champions were selected. From Durmstrang was Victor Krum. From Beauxbatons was fleur, we all cheered loudly for her. And from Hogwarts was none other than Cedric Diggory. They all left and Dumbledore was planning on sending people to bed, but then another name popped out. Harry’s. I was mortified. My own brother in the Triwizard Tournament! Everyone watched as he walked away, and then we all went to bed. The next couple days were for training for the champions. fleur, somehow, pick me as one of her trainers. I think since I am the top of my class, and another champion's sister, she thought I could help. I tried my best, but I could not help her enough, until we found out what the task was. I learned a spell to put dragons in a trance, so I taught Fleur. On the day of the task we watched as she put it in a trance. It kinda worked, but not great. She did make it through though. With the next task a while away we had to figure out what it is and prepare. We also had to do classes. Some of the Professors let us join in the lessons of our year, and we learned a bunch. Professor McGonigal seemed to like having me back in her class. Along with the tasks, there was a ball for us to go to. All fourth years were allowed to go. I was just waiting for someone to ask me. Since it was a ball and there would be classical dancing, there were lessons. However all of the students from my school did not need to go since they already taught us this at Beauxbatons. Everyone started getting asked to the ball. A lot of the Beauxbaton girls were asked out early. Louis was asked by Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor boy in our year, and Rose was asked by none other than Harry himself, however, she already agreed to go with Seamus Finagan. One day I was walking to my next class when Cedric Diggory popped out of nowhere asking if “I would go to the Ball with him.” Of course I said yes! I walked to class overjoyed for the next few days. However, someone ruined it. Two weeks before the Ball, Draco Malfoy comes up to me asking if “I would join him at the Ball.” I slapped him in the face asking who he thinks he is. He bullies me in our first years, then asks me out in our 4th. He was so confused I told him “go and figure out who I am, and if you need help, come find me and I will let you know.” Me and Rose walk to our next class and I explain who he is. The next day Draco tries again, but this time I am prepared. When he walks up and asks again, I turn to him and say two things. One: “I already have a date” and Two: “I know you know my brother, so next time you want to bother me I will go to him. He is a champion this year and I bet you don’t want to mess with him.” Rose, Louis, and I stomp away. He comes up the next day again, he does not want to give up. This time I have my brother with me. He walks up to me and asks “why - a beautiful girl like myself is hanging out with Harry Potter.” I turn to Malfoy and say, “obviously because he is my brother.” Malfoy turns red in the face and I laugh with Harry. “I can’t believe Malfoy asked you out”   
“I Know, it’s like he did not recognize me!” I replied. The next couple days were good. Since all the Beauxbatons were given the same dress, they were very strict on what we wore. However, the girls or boys who were going or were a champion were allowed a bit more freedom. They gave me my dress, and I was stunned. All of the Beauxbaton dresses were all the same color, but different styles. This however was more of a blue rather than Grey. They also gave me a list of things for my to dress with

High Heels must be worn  
Dress is provided, nothing else  
Hair must be in an elegant style.   
No jewelry in hair unless going with a champion or is champion.  
Simple earrings and necklace for everyone

I looked at the list and knew that this would be great. I discussed it with Fleur so she would be the star from Beauxbatons. She would wear her gold dress and a hair piece. She would also wear her hair in a bun with little jewelry in it and a head piece. I was going to wear my hair in a bun as well, but with jewelry. No head piece. The morning of the Ball, me, Louis, Rose, Ginny, and Hermione all went to get ready. 

Louis and Rose both wore the dress for Beauxbaton girls, with their hair in a bun an light makeup. They also wore silver shoes.

Ginny wore a cute blue dress with her hair curled and tiny bits of makeup. She wore white heels to match.

I wore a blue dress, my hair in an elegant bun, makeup to match, and blue heels  
.

And Hermione wore a pink dress with her hair half up half down.

We all went downstairs and waited for our dates. Dean and Seamus came first so Rose and Louis went with them. Than Neville came and Ginny left with him. I saw Cedric and went after him, and Hermione found Krum. Me and Cedric had a wonderful time. We danced all night long. Around 11:00 we decided we should sit down and we talked for a bit. We talked about everything from our families to school. We talked for about an hour before the teachers ended the ball. I thanked Cedric for a wonderful time and went off to bed. On my way I saw Hermione crying and I sat with her for a bit. Apparently “Ron and Harry did not like Krum and Hermione was left crying.” I comforted her, and we both went to bed. The next day I met Cedric in the hall and he asked if I wanted to go to hogsmeade with him. I decided I would and we setted off. We walked and talked for a while before we went to get a butterbeer. I had never had one, so he insisted we get some. It was pretty good, but not the best. We sat and talked for a long time and before I new it we had to go. We walked up and ask if I would be his girlfriend. I said yes, because I liked him. The next few weeks were stressful. I had a connection to each of the champions and they were all asking me for help. Fleur figured out the task and needed to learn the bubble head charm. Harry still had not figured out how to hold his breath for a while, so Ron, Hermione, and Me were helping him. Hermione was with Krum, so Hermione asked me for ideas she could give to him, and Cedric, well he just wanted to hang out. So we did. Two days before the task we went to the Library to get in some last minute studies, and we kissed. It was magical. It was not an extravagant kiss, just a simple one, but it still was amazing. The next day I went into Professor McGonagall's class. At the end she asks me to stay behind. I figured it has something to do with Cedric, so I stayed. She says to me “I’m sorry, dear.” I start to say “sorry for what,” but only get to “sorry fo…..” before she casts a spell at me.

Now I would love to tell you about the next part, but I don’t know what happened, so I can’t. All I know is that when I woke up I was in the lake and Cedric was carrying me. We swim to the dock and people wrap me in towels. I ask Cedric what’s happening, and he says that “I was the thing he had to find in the lake.” I laugh, but inside I am beaming. I ask what is happening and Cedric tells me that “Harry and Krum are Down there, and it seems like Fleur did not finish.” Soon we see Krum come up. He is holding Hermione. I help Hermione to the dock. I explain what is happening since I know how it feels not to know, and then two people pop up. But nether of them are Harry Potter. One is Ron and the other is Fleur's sister Gabriel. We all look and suddenly Harry plops onto the dock. Everyone wraps him in towels and the judges discuss. So Cedric came in first, saving me. Harry came in second for saving both Ron and Gabriel. Krum came in third with Hermione, and since Fleur did not finish she got last. We were all brought into the hospital wing to warm us up, and we all sat and talked. It was nice to get to know everyone. We talked for about an hour about the tasks and our schools before we were sent to bed. I kissed Cedric on the cheek before going to bed. Nothing too eventful happened over the next few weeks. Professor McGonigall apologizes every time she sees me, but I don’t care. The only interesting thing is that me and Cedric date more, but nothing too crazy. The third task was approaching soon. We knew it was a maze, and we knew it was hard. I again had to try and help all of the Champions, but I really did not mind. The day of the task the champions were allowed to spend with family, and I got off to spend it with Harry. Me and him walked around the castle showing Bill and Mrs. Wesley around. I did notice however, that Fleur took a liking to Bill. She seemed to not be able to keep an eye off him. Before I went off with Harry I whispered to her. “I see you looking at Bill,” and I winked at her. We both smiled before I walked away. During the task we sat there. It would have been boring if I was not scared for Cedric and Harry. At this point, Fleur had sent red sparks and was retrieved from the maze. I was praying when another set off sparks came up. I looked and when I saw Victor Krum standing outside the maze my heart started picking up again. Harry and Cedric were the last two left. After about 30 minutes, Harry and Cedric returned. We all cheered until we noticed something was not right. Harry was crying and Cedric was laying down. I ran towards them. I hugged Harry, than looked down at Cedric. He was unmoving, and cold as ice. I started crying. I was pulled from his body as everyone closed in. I knew what had happened and I knew what was coming next. The next day was Cedric's Funeral. Dumbledore gave a touching speech, and I cried all the way home on the train.


	6. Year 5

Year 5

Last year I fell in love with Cedric Diggory, but I also found out how much I wanted to be with my brother. I convinced Professor Dumbledore to accept me back in the school, and I put back with the Gryffindors. Over the summer me and Harry got close. We both were looking at the daily prophet and checking if Voldemort Struck again. I read more than the title and saw they were trying to discredit Harry, but I did not tell him. We were out one day and the sky went cold and dark. Me. Harry, and Dudley were all together walking down the street when Harry started pulling us into an alley. Me and Dudley did not know what was going on, but then I suddenly saw a black hooded figure stand over me. He suddenly started sucking up something and it felt like my happiness was disappearing. Suddenly a bright white light came by and the hooded figure left. I was so weak that I passed out. When I woke up I was in my bed. I asked Harry what happened and what those things were, and he said they were dementors. Apparently they encountered them a lot in their 3rd year. Soon the order of the Phoenix came to pick us up. They knew how important we are. However, since I don’t fly on a broom I was put to riding on the back of Harry’s. Once we got to this random street Mad Eye Moody came up to us and showed us a piece of paper. It said #12 Grimwald place. Suddenly a building appeared, and we all walked in. All the adults went into what I think was a kitchen, while me and Harry went upstairs. Hermione and Ron explained what was going on. Apparently we were at the headquarters of the order of the phoenix, and they were the thing fighting Voldemort. Harry ranted a bit, but I was not surprised. I probably would have needed to vent if I had not been so good with my emotions. I calmed Harry down, and we all went to dinner. There were not many people there that I knew. I only knew the Wesley Family, Harry, Hermione, and Mad Eye Moody from teaching last year. There were about 5 people there I had never seen before. Harry went and immediately hugged this one guy in a suit, than sat down. To start off everyone introduced themselves as they saw I was confused. The man in the suit was out Godfather named Sirius. The man next to him was a werewolf named Remus Lupin, who had apparently been a teacher at Hogwarts during their third year. The short man was Mundungus Fletcher, and the tall man in blue robes was Kingsley Shacklbolt. The only girl that I did not know was named Tonks. She was a bit feisty, but fun nonetheless. The evening went on and they explained what was happening. Then everyone was said to go to bed, except me and Harry. Sirius wanted to talk to us. I was scared since I did not know him, but if Harry trusts him, so should I. Mrs. Wesley stayed, and once I understood what he was talking about I asked to leave. They were talking about what Voldemort was up to, and what was going to happen. They also talked about them discrediting Dumbledore or Harry, but I already knew all that, so I left. The next few days were ok. The twins spent a lot of time with me, and I enjoyed it. We played pranks on people and tried to hear things about the meetings. Soon we went to Diagon Alley and I got my school supplies. The next day we were off to the platform. Once on the train I sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins on the ride to Hogwarts. I forgot how amazing the Hogwarts Express was. We talked for a while then changed into our robes. Seeing as I was originally sorted into Gryffindor, Professor Dumbledore decided it would be best if I went back there. I was lucky Harry was sitting here. The patronus charm he made to save me almost got him expelled. Once we got out, I rode in the horseless carriages. For some reason Harry was acting weird like there were horses, but there weren’t. We shared a ride with Luna Lovegood. Originally I thought she was weird, but after talking to her, she seemed nice. We went into the school, and everyone was sorted. Then we ate a huge feast. It was amazing, but they did leave out some of the best dishes from Beauxbaton, but I did not care. After we had dinner and pudding, Professor Dumbledore spoke. He introduced a new teacher, which gave a speech. Most of the students were looking at her funny, but I don’t know why. Maybe it wasn’t normal for new teachers to give speeches? Well at Beauxbaton we always do, so I did not see anything weird. Then we went to bed. I was so happy to be back in my Hogwarts bed again. I love it here. However, once I laid my head down my mind started wondering, and it landed on Cedric. I thought through how he died, and how much I loved him, I think I sat there for an hour crying quietly before I fell asleep. My dream was not any better. My dream included flashes of pictures of people including Bellatrix Lestrange and The Malfoys. I woke up suddenly, but just on time. All the girls were starting to wake up now. I got up and got changed. I went down to breakfast with Hermione, Ron and Harry. We all sat, talked, and ate. The first period we had today was DADA and none of us were looking forward to our new teacher. 

We got to class to see that see was sitting at her desk. We filed in, terrified of her. She started explaining how we would be only doing theoretical knowledge this year. This made me upset a lot, but since I have had practice controlling my emotions, I held it in. Harry however did not. He was furious. He started yelling and got detentions for the week. The rest of the class was extremely boring, but there was nothing we could do. Since I was not here for my 3rd year, I never picked electives here. I did divination and care of magical creatures at Beauxbaton, so I picked those for here. Divination was terrible, but I still did all the work. Care of Magical Creatures was a different story. I loved that class. I forgot how much fun Hagrid was. The rest of the month went by fast, even with Delores as high inquisitor. She was strict, but if you knew how to control your emotions it was fine. Hermione and I decided it was time to get a real DADA teacher. We convinced Harry to do it and we went to the first meeting. We then discussed how it would work and it was fun. We decided the name will be Dumbledore's Army or DA. Soon Neville found us a place to practice and we began lessons. We started off with the disarming spell and the stunning spell, but since I already knew them, my job was to help people learn them. I think I was an ok teacher, but not nearly as good as Harry. Than we did more advanced spells and I had to learn them. Once we learned a good chunk of Defensive and Offensive spells, Harry said that once we get back from break we will learn patronus’.

The night before holiday break I had a terrible dream. Mr. Wesley was being attacked by a snake, but I was the snake. I did not know what was going on, but I woke with a start. I ran out of the dorm and ran into Harry. I explained quickly while he tried to do the same. We both said at the same time “bad dream, Mr. Wesley in trouble.” We looked at each other in shock and ran down the hall. We ran to Professor Dumbledore's office, and told him about our dream. He sent a painting to look for him and alert the order. He then sent McGonagall to get the Wesleys. Once they were all here we explain about the dream and Dumbledore sent us all to grimmauld place. Sirius was there and he explained what was going on. And than sent us upstairs to try and sleep. I could not. Not after what I saw. I stayed up all night.

Once Mr. Wesley came back we felt a bit better. However, I was still concerned. I was the one to attack him, but so was Harry. We both were extremely concerned and talked through it together. Soon it was time to go back and me and Harry were both sent a letter. It said 

Dear Miss and Mr. Potter,  
Due to unforeseen circumstances, your schedules have changed a bit. You both will now be starting occlumency. Mr. Potter on Tuesdays and Miss Potter on Thursdays. This will take place with Professor Snape. You may tell no one but members of the orders family members. This includes Hermione. 

Professor Dumbledore

I read the letter over and over again with Harry. We were concerned before, but even more now. On Tuesday Evening Harry went down to Snape's Classroom, and when he came back he was weirdly shaking. I don’t know what Snape did, but now I really don’t want to go to that lesson. When Thursday came I went down the the potions room, and knocked on the door. Professor Snape was taking memories out of his head and putting them in a bowl. I said “Professor Snape, I am here for my occlumency Lesson.” He turned around and motioned me to sit. He said “try to keep me out” suddenly he yelled a spell and I was reliving my memories, but than I remembered that he was trying to get to them, so instead of showing him my memories I focused on making me see his. I must of done something right because suddenly I was no in a place that I knew… Then I was back. I was back in the potions classroom with Professor Snape looking down on me. For the first time I have ever seen, he smiled. He said “that was pretty good for a first try. Were you trying to get into my head?” 

“Yes, is that a bad thing?” I replied.

“Not at all” he said in his deep evil voice. “Let’s try this once more, but this time I don’t want you to let me see anything, instead I want you to make it so I see a blank screen.” He said something again, and this time he saw one thing of mine, and I made sure it was nothing. I hoped this was good. Suddenly I was back in the room and he smiled again and said “good job for today. This week I want you to practice closing your mind before you sleep. This should help the connection.” He signaled for me to be dismissed, but before I was out the door he said “just so you know, you did a lot better than you brother.” I ran back to the common room and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione all there waiting. When I walked in Harry looked at me like he was expecting something. Soon they asked what happened and I told them. Hermione was impressed, Ron was annoyed, and Harry was shocked. I said “listen, Harry, I know you are confused on how I can do this, but that might just be my talent. There are some things I am great at, and some I am not. Divination for one. I am terrible at that. DADA, I can only do some of the spells and only If I have read about them and learned from a teacher. So don’t be upset.” Me and Hermione then went to bed. Before I fell asleep, I tried to close my mind. Once I fell asleep I did not dream. Usually this would be bad, but since I now knew that I shared a piece of mind with Voldemort, I knew this was a good thing. For the next week the DA practiced patronuses I tried and could not get it yet. I knew I had to look it up. But before I could I had a lesson with Professor Snape. Today during the occlumency lesson, I managed to completely close my mind. The first time I had to take a moment to close it, then Professor Snape made me open it again. Then we waited a minute and surprised me with a spell, but I shut my mind completely in a second's notice. This time I stayed completely present in the room, and was still talking just with my mind closed. After that Professor Snape decided that I did not need anymore lessons, but that I should check with him once a month to check and see if I still have a guard up. I smiled and walked to the library. I found a book on casting a patronus, and read through it. After that I went to the DA meeting and ended up casting my Patronus. My Patronus was a Bear!!!! I was so excited and my bear went around chasing the smaller animals until we heard a bang. We suddenly heard another bang. I did not know what was happening, but I suddenly pulled all of the first and second years near me off to the side and casted a disenlushment charm on them. A stared at Hermione and Harry and they did the same. Suddenly the wall burst open and Professor Umbridge was there. She stood there with her inquisitorial squad and there was Draco Malfoy Holding Cho Chang and Crab holding Marietta. I only vaguely new them, but I did know they were in the DA and that Cho and Harry snogged. To me that’s disgusting but whatever. Cho apparently wanted to ask Cedric to the Ball, but Cedric asked me so she was with someone else. Draco had this nasty smirk on his face, and I could not stand it. Of course Umbridge saw us all and made us all do lines with her special pens. It was terrible. However, the first and second years were lucky. If we had not concealed them, they would be in pain as well. After we all finished we all went back to our common rooms. We all looked at each other. And cried for a bit. However the first and second year Gryffindors were all there waiting for everyone else, and they hugged us. They also went to Madam Pompfrey and asked for something to help the scars, so we all soaked our hands, and thanked the first and second years. We then went to bed.

A few weeks later, after the owls, (and the massacre with Fred and George) Harry, Ron and Hermione were running around and I knew something was wrong I met them during lunch, and then Harry explained that he saw Sirius being torchered. We all looked at him in shock, and Hermione spoke first. “Are you sure he is not trying to trick you?” Harry responds with a glare. “Fine, Just let’s check before we do anything” Hermione responded. And a plane was formed. Since Luna and Neville also wanted to help, we would all stop people from entering the hall. Ron would go and distract Umbridge, and Harry and Hermione would use her fireplace. That was the plan, however Ron could not distract Umbridge and we all got caught. Umbridge was going to use the Cruicautis curse on Harry, (even though it is illegal), and Hermione stopped her. She went into the forest with Umbridge and Harry, supposedly showing her Dumbledore's weapon. I eyed Ginny, and we nodded. I elbowed Goyel in the mouth hard, and grabbed my wand. I than proceeded to stun Draco and Blaise so that Ginny and Ron could help. We ended up overpowering them and leaving. We found Harry and Hermione at the edge of the forest and we all ended up riding on thestrals (I think) to the ministry. Once we got there, we got into the department of mysteries and then found where Sirius was supposed to be. However there was no one there. Neville then looked at something and I saw it. It has Harry’s name on it. Harry picked it up and we were suddenly surrounded. I look at Harry and then at the person he is staring at. I recognize him as a Malfoy. They have a quick chat. And than Harry yells “now!” I stun the death eaters in front of me and tell people to follow me . We ran into this room with a bunch of rocks, and a mirror. Suddenly we are surrounded by black smoke and we are all on different stools all without our wands. Harry is standing in the middle with Lucius Malfoy. We watch the encounter play out and suddenly the order is here. We all run throwing spells when Bellatrix sends a spell at me. I can suddenly not move. However, I can still hear. She tells someone to grab me, they do and then I am somewhere else. I don’t know where I am, but I don’t have time to take in the scenery before everything goes black….…


	7. Year 6

Year Six  
I am going to be honest here. I don’t remember much about this year. I remember the summer, than just a feeling of sweetness, a lot of happiness, and some random commands (I don’t remember exactly what they were). Then as if I had been sitting for a minute or two I think about why I am following the commands, and I wake up at Hogwarts, Not Knowing why I am here or how I got here. I suddenly passed out. However, I will get to that soon. For now I need to explain the summer and what happened during the year as people have told me. 

After I woke up after that terrible accident at the ministry I looked around and saw I was in some type of dungeon. I was terrified. Suddenly a girl I knew to be Bellatrix Lestrange Came down and said “Wondered when you’d wake Potter. Now, the dark lord wants to have some fun, so get up.” I obliged, not knowing what was happening. I walked up the stairs and saw a big house. However, I was shoved into a room which I new to be a drawing room. There was a chair there, and Bellatrix motioned for me to sit. I sat down, scared for my life. She then left and came back a minute later with a guy I knew to be Lord Voldemort. He looked at me and said “Darling, sorry for the uncomfortableness of this, but I need Potter, and you are the only way to get to him. Crucio.” A pain like no other shot through my body. I screamed. It felt like my blood was being drawn out of my body, threw my skin, and then like the skin came off with it. I continued to scream, but just as it began it stopped. Bellatrix had a huge smile on her face. Suddenly my body was on fire again, except this time, I knew I fell. I fell out of the chair and onto the floor. This was the normal routine for me for the next 2 months. Sleep in the basement, only get food when they remembered, and whenever I got food, I also got torchered. By the time it was August I started to give up hope, but then one day something changed. It started out normal. I got to food I was needing, and when I was lead out of the basement, instead of being lead into the drawing room I was lead into a bedroom. It was quite a nice bedroom though. Bellatrix told me to sit, so I did, and when Voldemort came back, I prepared myself for torcher, but instead he did something else. I really don’t know what he did, and I don’t know what happened at this, so this from now on is from what others have said.

So as many of my friends have said, whenever I got to the platform, I was weird. Harry was concerned just like everyone else, so I apparently told them that I spent the summer at grimwalds place. They were worried, but they understood. We walked onto the train and sat in our usual compartment. Harry was apparently obsessed with Draco being a death eater, which we all denied. Also, during this year I stopped hanging out with my friends as much, but hung out with Draco instead. I also apparently started wearing darker clothes. I don’t remember any of this. So I was sneaking off with Draco, I think to fix a vanishing cabinet. We did this most of the time this year. About a month before school ended, (apparently) Harry said my name and asked if I was ok, but the voice said no, but I wanted to tell him I was ok, but the voice was so strong. I held my ground and suddenly found myself in the midst of the great hall. And than I blacked out.

I woke up a week later with a splitting headache. I was in the hospital wing and Madam Pompfrey said “Oh good dear, you're awake. We were starting to get worried” I felt really sick, and once Madam Pompfrey came back with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, I knew I needed to ask what happened. They ended up explaining my weird behavior, and then my sudden blackout. Than they started asking me questions and I answered them truthfully. They “wanted to know what happened to me.” I told them that I was taken to a Huge house and was torchered. Then I told them how that is all I remember. After that one day at the House I don’t remember anything until wanting to answer Harry, and not being able to, then passing out. Madam Pompfrey says “that I was under the imperius curse, and they were making me do things.” She also said that “I need true rest as myself for a bit.” But that evening Harry woke me up, and told me to go find Hermione and Ron and ask them. I reluctantly obliged, and I walked toward Gryffindor tower. Hermione and Ron were there and told me about what was happening, and then we went out to check and see if everything was ok. We saw some death eaters, and started fighting. I could only kinda fight, and one of them tried to get me to do their bidding again, but I had learned. I continued to fight. Then I saw Bellatrix. I remember all those terrible times with her. “Potter? How did you break free from our curse?” She asked. I did not know what was happening but I kept fighting. I saw Draco run upstairs and I knew something bad was about to happen. All the death eaters then went upstairs. We tried to get through, but could not. We then waited for news, but nothing showed. I then saw it. Bill was on the floor with huge scratches. I looked at the others and someone took him to the hospital wing. We waited about another ten minutes until the death eaters came back. Bellatrix, Snape, and Draco were all running away. Me and Harry decided to chase them. We threw some curses at them, but before I could do anymore, the pain came back. The fire I had been dreading was back. I screamed but the pain went away. I passed out quickly, but not before seeing the pain in Harry’s eyes.

I woke up again In the hospital wing, but this time just an hour later. Bill would be ok, but just had some unhealable wounds. Other than that we all seemed to be ok. The only thing I don’t want to mention is the death of Dumbledore. We were all sad to see him die. Exceptionally at the hands of a professor. We all cried for days. Me and Harry went back to the Dursley’s for the last time. Harry explained about the protection of our mother, and the prophecy. I knew I missed a year, and that this year was going to be a rough one. Me and Harry knew there was only one path left………….  
War…


	8. Year 7

Year Seven

Year Seven, a very weird year. It was also the year where my occlumency came in handy. We determined that this year we should not go back to school. Me, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all decided to look for horcruxes. Apparently last year Professor Dumbledore told me and Harry to look for them. But since I was under the imperius curse, I did not remember it. Me and Harry were at the Dursley’s for the last time. The house was empty and the Dursleys were packed. The two wizards came to help them get to safety, and me and Harry were waiting for our entourage. The Dursleys left with only Dudley saying goodbye. A few minutes after they left there was a knock on the door. Harry and I took out our wands and went to the door. I asked who was there, and someone replied “the order of the phoenix.” Harry went to open the door, but I knew better. When he opened it, I immediately put my wand up and asked, “The day we came to Grimmauld Place, who filled us in on what was happening?” The person I know to be Tonks said “Sirius and Molly Wesley. Molly did not want you to know all that, but Sirius insisted.” Harry looked at me with a “what did you do that for” face, and I rolled my eyes. Tonks said “No, Harry, she is right. You need to be careful during these times.” They all came in. The people who were there were Fleur (who I hugged), Bill, Ron, The twins, Hermione, Mad Eye Moody, tonks, Remuis, Mundungus Fletcher, Aurther, and Kingsley. Apparently none of the death eaters knew that I was flying with them, so along with everyone else who was drinking poly juice potion, I did too. I rode with Aurther Wesley, and we were heading to Kingsley's house to take a portkey back to the burrow. I packed up all my stuff, and got on the thestral. For some reason I could see it, so I am guessing while I was under the imperius curse I saw someone die. My cat, moonlight, was in my arms and we left. Almost as soon as we got up in the air, we were attacked. It was terrifying. I shot stunning spells, and after I saw them go after the real Harry because he shot a disarming spell, I did to, just so they would get off his tail. I was part of the prophecy as well, but I was not the one to fight Voldemort, I was going to be the one to get rid of most of the horcruxes, or as the prophecy said, “the other will either destroy most of the other, or he will destroy them both.” This made it so we knew that me and Harry were extremely important, but Harry could do it without me. Even though I tried, It did not work. Arthur soon started heading down and we passed the barrier and got into the house. We then sat for about a minute before using the portkey to go to the Burrow. Once we landed, Molly went up and hugged her husband, she was crying, while I went to hug Harry. We then went inside and saw George on the couch. Fred then came in and talked and joked with his brother. Soon Bill came in and told us about the death of Mad Eye Moody. It was a sad day for everyone, but we still had gotten to a safe place. The next few days were filled with chatter about the wedding, and our birthday. I stayed with Ginny and Hermione in their room. Molly made sure we had almost no time to talk after she learned we would be leaving. She kept us extremely busy with chores, but soon she slipped up and we got a chance to talk. It was that day before our birthday. We decided to talk about horcruxes though. We talked about what they were and where they were. We knew that the cup, snake, and Locket were all definitely horcruxes. We also knew that two had been destroyed already. That left one mystery, which we think could be something from ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Soon it was late and we went to bed. The next morning was our birthday, and even though we really did not want a party, Molly had us celebrate. It was a great day. We could do magic for the first time for everything. Also, somehow, during the time I was cursed, I passed the Apparition test. For some reason they let me take it when I was 16 knowing that I would need it. Luckily I did remember how to Apparate still, even though I learned while under a curse. We all had dinner, and it was nice. I got a new sweater, a couple of books, a bunch of sweets, and a new dress that I could wear to the wedding tomorrow. Fleur also asked me to be the Maid of Honor at her wedding and I accepted. It was a great day.

The next day was the wedding, and we had to get ready. We woke up at around 9:00, and went to help Molly get everything ready. We did not need to do much, so we went to go help Fleur get ready. I was so excited. Suddenly though, we saw the Minister of Magic and Percy Wesley at the door. Molly called me and Hermione down. Me, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all sat down and the minister read the will of Albus Dumbledore. Ron got a deluminator, Hermione got a book, Harry got the first snitch he caught, and I was supposed to get the Sword of Gryffindor, but could not since it was not Dumbledores to give away. We all went back upstairs and got ready. 

I wore a black sparkle dress that I got yesterday, black heels, my hair down with a braid, and silver makeup

Ginny wore her bridesmaid Dress and her hair down

Hermione wore a red dress and shoes with a bag enchanted to hole everything we will need for our trip if something happens.

Fleur wore her wedding dress with her hair up. She was beautiful.

The wedding was beautiful. After the wedding ceremony flowed perfectly into the reception. We all danced for a while. I shared a dance with victor Krum. He remembered me from our Year 4, so that was nice. I also danced with George for a while. He in my opinion is the more handsome twin. We shared many dances. Soon, too soon, a patronus came saying that the ministry had fallen, and everyone went into a panic. I grabbed Harry away from Luna, and ran towards Ron and Hermione. We all grabbed Hermione, and she Apperated us to a city. The boys were shocked by Hermione having prepared everything, but me and her told them how we planned in case this happened. We all changed into normal clothes, and went into a cafe. Harry accidentally said Voldemort’s name, and two Suspicious guys came in. We all started throwing spells at each other, and eventually beat them. Me and Hermione modified their memories, and then did the Waitress’. We then had to go somewhere else, and decided that Grimmauld Place was the best choice. We apperated there. We stayed there for a while, Figuring out where the locket could be, and saw a paper that said it was at the ministry. We all then snuck into the ministry with poly juice potion, and it went smoothly for a while. I ended up being someone who was a ministry official, so I was ok. However, me and Hermione had to go with Delores Umbridge to trials. Eventually Harry and Ron came back and we got the locket. However on our way out, someone grabbed us and Hermione brought them to Grimmauld place. So she apperated us to some forest where we would camp. Ron got injured, so he was stuck, but I stayed with him. He reminded me of George, so I tried to care for him best I could. I could hear Harry and Hermione talking without us, and soon got annoyed. However, I decided to talk with them instead of leaving. Ron however was to angry and just left. Harry and Hermione were sad for a few days, and I was also sad, but I was angry as well. I know Harry was just trying to help, but he should have included us. We decided to go to Godric's Hollow to see if the sword was there. It was not, and Harry’s wand also Broke during that trip. Hermione decided it was best if I kept my wand with me, and Hermione and Harry share a wand. At about 3 in the morning when I was one watch with the locket and Harry, we saw a patronus, and saw it was leading us somewhere. We followed it and found the sword in a lake. I dove in and grabbed the sword, however, I could not get all the way up to the surface. The necklace was pulling me down. Soon I felt someone grab me and pull me up, so I let them, and once we were at the surface I saw it was Ron. I was super confused, but I enjoyed seeing him again. Harry and Ron decided that I should destroy the locket. Harry opened it, and I saw Tom riddle in smoke telling me to pour the ink, I knew I did not want to, and I knew it was a vision, so I swung the sword down onto the locket and the Black smoke disappeared. We all walked back to the tent. Hermione got really mad at Ron, and wanted to curse him, but Harry had her wand, so she could not. Ron then gave Harry a wand he found, and Harry gave Hermione her wand back. Ron introduced us to this thing called Potterwatch, which was hosted by none other than Lee Jordan. The time we listened we heard two familiar voices. I listened closely, and heard Fred and George. This made me think of them, but also how much I missed their jokes. This was a rough time, but I longed for some laughs. Nothing too exciting happened for about a week, but then Harry got extremely mad and forgot about the taboo on Voldemort’s name and said it. This caused snatchers to come and find us. We ran. I ended up stunning 2 of them, but Hermione then shot a spell at me and Harry both. We both started swelling in the face. Soon snatchers came and picked us up than tied us up. They asked our names. Hermione was Pansy Parkinson, (no idea who that is) Ron was someone from Ravenclaw, Harry was Dudley, but from Slytherin, and he surprised me by knowing how to get into the Slytherin conmen room. Suddenly I could hear someone trying to pull me, but I was better than that. I blocked it out, and got Harry to as well. After they questioned Harry they questioned me, and I decided and hoped my French accent still was there. I said my name was Lorelei Miller, and I went to school at Beauxbaton. Luckily they believed me. Soon they realized who Hermione and Ron were, and they decided we might be the Potter twins. That was bad luck for us. They ended up bring us to Malfoy Manor. This is when I found out where I was torchered after my 5th year. I recognized this place, and was terrified. Bellatrix was there and had Draco Malfoy try and determine who we actually were. He said he did not know and I was extremely grateful. Bellatrix then saw something that a snatcher was carrying, and freaked out. When we told her we found the sword she freaked out even more. She sent Harry, Ron, and me into the basement. I remembered this basement too well. We heard Hermione’s screams, and I could see how much it was paining Ron. I could tell he liked her very much. We met Luna, Dean, Mr. Olivander, and a goblin named Griphook down there. I was concerned, but I saw a pair of eyes in Harry’s mirror, and I knew what was coming. I sat down and Harry looked at me like I was crazy. I smirked at him. After about a minute of Hermione's screams, Dobby showed up. I was happy to see him. He teleported Luna, Dean, and the others out. Then came back for us. However, before he came back, some old guy came down to check on us, and somehow Harry reasoned with him. After he let us leave though, he killed himself. I don’t know why, but he did. We ran upstairs to save Hermione. Harry grabbed the wands from Draco, including draco’s own wand, and then we fought. We were so close to success, but then Bellatrix held a knife up to Hermione’s throat. We all stopped fighting, until Dobby dropped the chandelier on Bellatrix. We then Apperated to Shell Cottage, where we stayed for a while. I did not see it, but apparently, Bellatrix threw a knife at us and killed Dobby. Harry buried Dobby, and we all were sad for a bit. I had a new idea where the next horcrux would be, so I shared it with the others. We decided we needed to go to Bellatrix's vault. We also knew we needed to use poly juice potion. We got her wand, talked with Griphook, made a deal we did not like, and set off. We decided I should be Bellatrix because I spent the longest time with her. I took the poly juice potion, and changed into clothes like her, and we set off, I went into Knockturn alley first. Some guys said hi to me and I guessed she would glare at them so I did. When we got into Gringotts, I walked up to the front desk and demanded to open my vault. When they asked for Authorization, I told them “Do you not know who I am! I don’t need to show you anything!” They than asked for my wand and I yelled “A stupid Mudblood took my wand. I want to get into my vault now. And for your information I am borrowing a wand.” They asked to see that, and when I refused they started getting suspicious. Luckily Harry did something and they brought us to the vault. We got past the dragon, and into the vault. We then saw the cup and tried to get it, but there were multiplying jinks on all the other objects. Harry ended up trading the sword for the cup, and Griphook left us. We barely got out, but we were not out of danger yet. The guards were trying to stop us now. Hermione came up with a crazy idea to take the dragon, so we did, and it somehow worked. After the dragon dropped us off, we determined the last thing was at Hogwarts. He must have tried to hide what it was there. We also determined that it was something of Ravenclaws since the sword would have been destroyed if it was one. We apperated to Hogsmeade, and an alarm went off. Someone pulled us into a cafe, and convinced the others it was just his cat. When he turned around I smiled. “Aberforth” and he said “Vanessa.” The others looked at me in utter confusion. I told them “at the end of last year before we completely left, I talked to Aberforth about protecting the kids at Hogwarts. He agreed, and I also gave him the other part of that mirror Sirius gave you Harry. He has been watching and checking on us. He was the one to send Dobby. That is also why I was so calm in that basement. I saw him looking at the mirror and knew he would help. He did, and now we are here.” We all explained what we needed to do, and he sent his paintings away. The girl came back with another boy. When the painting swung open I saw Neville there. We all walked back and he explained that this came to extend to the room of requirement, and that they had been hiding there for a while now. When we came in everyone cheered for us. Me and Harry explained that we were looking for something. When we told everyone we did not know what it was they all looked worried. However, once we said it was small and would be of Ravenclaws, Lina shouted out about the Diadem of Ravenclaw. That sounded right, but it was lost. However, I looked at Luna and we both nodded. We both knew who we needed to ask, but before we could say anything an alarm went off. The students told us that this was for everyone to come to the Great hall. We decided that Harry should go, so a Gryffindor lent him their robe. They also decided that I should be there as well. A ravenclaw lent me her robe so that me and Harry would not be together. We all walked down to the Great hall in unison, and there Professor Snape was at the front. He told us that if anyone had any news on the Potter twins should speak now. Me and Harry looked at each other and nodded. We then both stepped out into the hall. “Yes Professor, we do have news.” We said at the same time. We then started dueling the Carrie twins while Professor Mcgonagall took care of Snape. After they all had disappeared, a voice came to everyone. It said “Give me the Potter twins, and you will be rewarded.” Suddenly a Slytherin girl said to grab us and everyone stood about us to protect us. Mr Filch then led the slytherins down to the basement while we fought. McGonagall talked to us for a brief second, then went to protect the school. I told Harry this “Listen, I need to go destroy the cup. Talk to Luna. We think we know who might know where the diadem is.” (As I have learned more recently, Harry ignored that advise and just went to Ravenclaw tower, but that Luna caught up to him and explained about Helena Ravenclaw.) We looked at each other one last time and hugged again. This was the start of the war.


	9. Battle of Hogwarts and Years Later

Battle of Hogwarts

Me, Hermione, and Ron all ran towards the Girls bathroom. Since I am connected with Voldemort, I can speak parseltongue, so I opened the chamber and the other two went in. I could not go in there after what happened last time. They came out after about 10 minutes with the cup and a couple of Basilisks fangs. I stabbed the cup with the fang, and could feel he was mad. We ran to find Harry, and saw him outside the room of requirement. He told us he needed to get in to get the diadem, and we all entered. We opened it up and ran inside. We looked for a box, until I heard Harry yell. I ran towards the sound and saw Draco Malfoy and his Goons pointing their wands at him. I looked at Hermione and we nodded. We ran out amd started fighting. Harry took on Draco, while I took on Crab. Deblasi was Hermione’s and Goyel was Ron’s. Eventually we saw running at us screaming that Goyel is setting the place on fire. We screamed and started running towards the door. Soon we saw 3 brooms. Me and Harry took two and Ron and Hermione shared. I was never good on brooms, but I made this one work. Soon we heard Draco screaming and I yelled, “We can’t just leave them!!” So me and Harry swerved around and picked up Draco and Deblasi (Goyel had fallen in). We raced to the doors and right before we closed them we threw the diadem in, and Voldemort’s face came through the fire. We destroyed another horcrux. However, we did not have long to celebrate. We went and ran. We had to protect the school. Just at That moment, the barrier broke. Death eaters and other creatures ran into the castle. I was fighting with Lavender Brown, when she got hit. She was ok and I tried to move her to safety, but could not. I left her, but still tried to protect her. The moment I left a Werewolf named Greyback started to eat her. I was not going to let this happen. I stunned him and ran after Harry. Before I could get to him though, Bellatrix came up to me. She was saying something like, “did you not get your fill the last time I had you?” And we started dueling. She ended up getting the upper hand when someone joined in with fighting her. I turned to see who my hero was and saw it was George. We smiled at each other and continued dueling her. We got the upper hand and were about to end her when the dark lord called off the battle. He said that me and Harry needed to come to the forest and he would not hurt anyone else. The death eaters then left and we disposed of our dead. However, before we got into the main hall I talked to George. “Thanks for saving me!”   
He said “no problem, I would do it anytime” I looked into his eyes and knew he was the one for me. All that time we spent together, I knew we were friends, but there was something more. Suddenly he bent down and kissed me. I of course kissed him back and knew the something more was love. We then walked into the hall and saw the Wesleys over a body. We ran amd saw it was Fred. George cried, and I tried to comfort him, but I couldn’t and I walked away. I then saw Harry sitting alone and I knew what he was thinking. I ran up to him and asked “are we doing it?” He nodded, and we walked out of the hall. Harry then froze and I let Voldemort in. He was down at the Boat house with Snape and we ran towards them. We saw Snape get killed by nagini and then we rushed in to help. Snape told Harry how he got his mother’s eyes, and told me I look just like her. We took his tears as he asked and then he died. We then went up to the Headmasters office and poured the tears in the pensive. We then watched his memories. How Snape loved our mother, how once he told the dark lord about the prophecy and learned it was about us he went to Dumbledore for help. How he did not like Harry, but still cared for our mother. How he liked me because I looked just like her. How he loved me in classes because I was so smart. How Dumbledore did not know that he cared for us, but also did not know he still loved her. He also did not know that his patronus was still a doe like our mothers. We also learned that Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him. The final thing we learned was that we were both horcruxes. We were both meant to die. Snape had said, “you are raising them like a pig to slaughter!” Dumbledore knew that we were horcruxes, and that we needed to be killed by Voldemort. This changes everything.

When me and Harry got out of the memories we looked at each other. Now we know that Snape was always a good person, but we also know that we must die at the hands of Voldemort. We walked down the steps to the courtyard, and saw Hermione and Ron sitting there. We told them to kill the snake, but also that we must die. They both cried, and we all gave each other a big hug. Me and Harry then walked down to the Forbidden Forest. Harry then pulled out the snitch Dumbledore gave to him, and said “I am ready to die” suddenly the snitch opened up to reveal a stone. This stone was as I could remember, the resurrection stone. Suddenly, we were surrounded by people. I saw Mom and Dad, as well as Sirius, Cedric, and Lupin. We talked to them for about a minute and then walked into the clearing with Voldemort. At this point I was crying, and so me and Harry held hands. Voldemort said “the twins who lived, come to die. How ironic!” Everyone laughed as he continued “Avada Kadabra!” And a green light flashed.

I woke up in the Great hall of Hogwarts, but it was not what it is now, but how it was when I first came. The one other difference was that It was all white. I saw a dirty red baby-like thing laying under the table and I was about to take a closer look when a voice I knew said not too. I turned around to see Cedric sitting at a table. He got up and asked me to walk with him.

“What are you doing here?” I asked him.

He responded with “well, idk, that’s up to you”

“Am I dead?”

“Again, up to you”

“Cedric, what’s happening?”

“Well when Voldemort shot the killing curse at you, he was trying to kill you, however, a piece of him was in you, so you did not die. Instead it did.”

“Wait, but you said that it’s up to me if I am dead”

“That’s right. You have a choice. You can stay with me here, or you can go back.”

“I think I will go back”

“Good Choice”

“Cedric, one question.”

“Yes, love?”

“Is this real? Or is this just happening in my head?”

“Of course is it real, but why does that mean it is not happening in your head Vanessa. Make good choices, I love you.”

I woke up in the same place I died. I did not dare open my eyes, but I knew what was happening. Vodemort had someone check if we were dead, and when I heard her ask Harry if Draco was alive, I knew Harry was in the same position I was. The woman then stood up and said, “dead.”  
This was a relief because I knew that we were not dead. Voldemort had Hagrid carry us. I then opened my eyes a bit. I saw Harry doing the same. We looked at each other and nodded slightly. We walked for a while before we stopped. Voldemort than announced us dead, and Neville came and Gave a speech. When it was over me and Harry got up and everyone cheered. Harry then started dueling Voldemort, and I knew I had to kill the snake. I ran after it. Me, Hermione, and Ron were all attacking it. After about ten minutes I left them with a plan. They were chasing the snake outside. I found the sword of Gryffindor and sliced the head off the snake. Than I saw the battle between Voldemort and Harry be at a climax. They were both chatting and I went to help Harry. I knew this could end badly, but I did not care. I added my wand into the duel. I looked to my right and saw Molly defeating Bellatrix, and I knew this was our one shot. I looked at Harry and pushed the magic out harder. After what seemed like forever, Harry and I’s spell hit Voldemort’s wand, and it flung out of his hand. When Harry grabbed it, Voldemort started to flake away. Harry said “One thing Tom, Snape was never the master of the wand, Draco was, and now me.” Suddenly Voldemort was gone. He was reduced to ashes. Someone destroyed those ashes and we all cheered. I ran up to George and Kissed him. I knew that we were safe. We all went into the great hall and helped the wounded. This was amazing. We had won. I ran to Harry and hugged him. I then started crying and everyone joined the hug. 

19 Years Later  
Me and George walked into platform Nine and three quarters with our daughter, Julia. This was her first year at Hogwarts and we were excited to see everything. 3 years after the war had ended, Harry and Ginny got married and I was the maid of honor. A year after that, Hermione and Ron got married. That was an amazing thing to be a part of. George was a Groomsman and I was the maid of honor for that as well. Me and George than got married two years after that. I had Hermione as my Matron of honor, while Ginny, Fleur, Garbriel, Louis, Rose and my new friend Drazell were my bridesmaids. George had Ron as his best man, while Harry, Bill, Charlie, Lee Jordan, Viktor Krum, and his new friend Jake were his Groomsmen. George was a professional Quidditch player and played with Viktor Krum for Bulgaria. I became a teacher at Beauxbaton, and later Head master. Me and George had Julia two years after marriage. It weirdly was the same time as a lot of our other friends. Ron and Hermione had Rose, and Harry and Ginny had Albus that year. All three of the cousins were going off to Hogwarts that year. Julia was nervous, but George calmed her down. I went and saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. We talked for a bit that I said, “Do you think their years at Hogwarts could be anything like ares?”

Ron replied with “You mean Crazy and dangerous? I hope not!” We all laughed, and we saw our kids off.


End file.
